(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1,2-dichloro-1,2,2-trimethyl-1-phenyldisilane which is a novel asymmetric functional disilane, and a method for producing the same.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there is no prior arts which show a method for selectively introducing an aryl group into a disilane structure such as 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trimethyldisilane, and 1,2-dichloro-1,2,2-trimethyl-1-phenyldisilane prepared by selectively substituting one chloro group of the position "1-" of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trimethyldisilane with phenyl group is a novel compound which has not been described in any prior arts.